4 razy po 2 raAAARGHH!!!!
Od Autorki: Drodzy użytkownicy wiki, znienawidźcie mnie. ~LoboTaker ---- HallenWest. Horacy czyści dom, bo nie ma bladego pojęcia, co ma samemu robić w zamkniętym budynku. Wszystkie pornole, jakie miał, obejrzał i to z 5 razy, Undy rzadko kiedy wpadał do niego, kiedy żony nie było na miejscu, a jedyny „towarzysz”, jaki mu pozostał, to największy gbur i arogant w historii. Przynajmniej on tak sądził. Od strony ogródka przez okno zaglądał łeb The Last Outlaw’a. Przybył, by dopilnować „porządku” w mieszkaniu i przy okazji ponabijać się z wilka. - Jeszcze tam nie zamiotłeś - wskazał łbem koń w kąt za szafką. - Nie musisz mi dyrygować! - warknął zirytowany zwierzak. - Przecież wiem, gdzie mam jeszcze zamieść! - Pewien tego nie jestem - uśmiechnął się ironicznie TLO. - Egh....a tak właściwie to po co tu jesteś? - Żeby cię podręczyć - wyszczerzył swój koński uśmiech. - Jesteś podły - wysyczał przez kły. - Taka moja natura. Z resztą ty o tym wiesz. - Egh... Wilk dalej wolał się skupić na zamiataniu podłogi. Nie chciał bowiem, by jego pani była wściekła na to, że źle posprzątał mieszkanie. Nagle do obu zwierzaków doszedł odgłos biegu. Wilk z zaciekawieniem zerknął na okno od strony ulicy. Ujrzał swoją właścicielkę, jak oszalała biegnie w stronę swojego domu, trzymając przy tym ręką za usta. Zanim którekolwiek zdążyło zareagować, dziewczyna wparowała niczym z buta do mieszkania i z automatu skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Było słychać upadek, dynamiczne otwieranie klapy i odgłosy wymiotów. Wpierw przez głowę Horacego przeleciała myśl, gdy skoro przybyła tu na piechotę (a raczej sprintem), to gdzie w takim razie znajduje się motocykl. Szybko jednak zmienił tok myślenia i zaczął się zastanawiać, co ona zjadła bądź zobaczyła, że zaczęła tak nagle wymiotować. - Lobo... - wilk odstawił miotłę na bok i lekko popchnął drzwi. Widok nie był przyjemny. Niebieskoskóra rzygała niczym kot lub uczestnik ostrej libacji do klozetu, ledwo przerywając na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Chciała usiąść obok i odpocząć, lecz co rusz miała kolejne odbicia żółci. Widać było, że już wcześniej musiała zwracać - na całym ubraniu widniały zaschnięte, jak i świeże plamy tego, co jeszcze niedawno miała w żołądku. Dziewczyna walczyła, by przestać, lecz nie mogła. Wiedziała, że już to, co miało być zwrócone, dawno to zrobiła. Z jej ust wychodziła tylko żółć i ślina. - Outlaw... - zawołał zalękniony wilk. - Zawołaj Undy’iego, szybko! - Ale którego- - A jak myślisz?! Koń nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Na moment ulotnił się we mgle. Po chwili wrócił on z mężem LoboTaker, Adrianem. - Pomóż - powiedział Horacy do Shinigami’ego. Ten zerknął w głąb łazienki. Widział, jak jego żona ledwo podpiera się ściany tuż przy sedesie. Ciężko oddychała. Była praktycznie od stóp do głów obrzygana. Ledwo co odwróciła wzrok w stronę drzwi. Spojrzała się na siwowłosego i wilka, który patrzył ze zmartwieniem. - Po...po co...tu...jesteś? - ledwo wypowiedziała te słowa, ciężko wzbierając powietrze. - Przybyłem na zawołanie i proszę - nie było one bezcelowe - uśmiechnął się w swoim typowym stylu. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka. Wziął wyczerpaną dziewczynę i zaniósł ją do pokoju, przy okazji prosząc Horacego o przyniesienie miski z kuchni, w razie kolejnej torsji. The Last Outlaw znów wyjrzał przez okno do mieszkania. Ujrzał uczennicę jego pana w opłakanym stanie. Undy ledwo ją położył na kanapie, szybko zdejmując zabrudzone ubranie. - Nie....rozbieraj....mnie - wyjęknęła ledwo Baldanderka. Shinigami jej jednak nie słuchał. Szybko przygotował obok niej koc, by w razie czego ją przykryć. Zdjął wszystkie ubrania poza bielizną i od razu wsadził do pralki. Dał dziewczynie pierwsze lepsze ubranie wyciągnięte z jej szafy. LoboTaker ledwo co usiadła, by się przebrać, a znów wróciły nudności. Szybko mężczyzna zareagował, zabierając jej czyste przebranie i podstawiając pod to miskę. Znów dziewczyna zaczęła wymiotować żółcią . - Ona musi odpocząć, bo zaraz nam tu padnie z wycieńczenia - powiedział nadal zmartwionym głosem Horacy. - Ogółem powinna też coś zjeść, bo zacznie rzygać własnymi flakami - dopowiedział dosyć dosadnie The Last Outlaw. Undy nic nie mówił. Nawet jemu zrzedła mina na widok stanu jego żony. Kazał jej ponownie położyć się i tym razem trochę się przespać, przykrywając ją kocem. Zamknęła oczy i szybko wpadła w sen. . . . Lobo obudziła się, czując zapach mięty w powietrzu. - Ooo, nasza śpiąca królewna już się obudziła, hihih - rzekł z typowym uśmieszkiem Undy, ubrany w fartuch kuchenny i niosąc na tacce kubek gorącego napoju. Dziewczyna poznała zapach. Herbata miętowa. Spróbowała lekko, by nie oparzyć języka - gorzka. Nienawidziła gorzkiej, ale w takim stanie nie miała wyboru. - I jak się czujesz, skarbeńku? - Nie mów tak do mnie - odparła szorstko dziewczyna, wpatrując się w parę wylatującą z kubka. - Co ci się stało? Zjadłaś coś niestrawnego czy co? - pytał się troskliwie Horacy, nie na żarty martwiąc się o swoją panią. - Skoro była w CreepyTown, to cóż się dziwić - pewnie po przyjacielsku ją otruli czy coś w ten deseń - odparł TLO, wyciągając swój łeb zza okna. - Nie, nic takiego nie jadłam - powiedziała ledwo dziewczyna. - Tylko... Znów zabrało jej się na torsje. Undy zwinnie odsunął stoliczek z herbatą i przyłożył pod jej głowę miskę. - Dzięki, ale już mi przechodzi - uśmiechnęła się lekko. Mężczyzna trochę się uspokoił i odstawił miskę na bok, mając ją wciąż „na pogotowiu”. - Co ci się stało? - spytał niepewnie TLO. - Co mi się stało? - spojrzała się na konia swoimi przenikliwie czerwonymi oczami. - To, po czym MOJA STOPA już nigdy nie stanie na tej plugawej ziemi. - Czyli...? - ciągnęło zwierzę. - Egh, czyli? Coś, przy czym chciałabym zapomnieć ten dzień oraz wszystko to, co się w nim działo. No, poza oddawaniem wypłaty informatorce, dwa razy nie chcę jej płacić. - A gdzie twój motor? - dodał od siebie Horacy. - Przy bramie wschodniej do miasta. Smród oleju tylko pogarszał sprawę, z resztą i tak wypróżniłam żołądek po drodze. - A opowiesz od początku? - zachęcił Undy. - Ygh - spojrzała się niechętnie na swego męża. - Chyba muszę.... *** Parę godzin wcześniej. LoboTaker wjechała swoim motorem do CreepyTown. Swoją machinę zostawiła tuż przy bramie wjazdowej. Nie chcąc robić większego dźwięku i rozgłosu, że przybyła, postanowiła pójść do swego celu. Vanilla Unicorn miało tego dnia luźniejszy dzień. Nie było wielu klientów, a i striptizerki też nie miały zbyt wiele do roboty. Vellox sprawdzała ilość szklanek i kieliszków, czy liczba jest kompletna lub chociaż nawet parzysta. Jak się okazało, było o jedno więcej (o jedno za dużo dostali w dostawie). Dziewczyna lekko westchnęła. Przy stolikach siedzieli Serek i Salai, pijąc swoje trunki i gadając o mało istotnych rzeczach. Baldanderka weszła do burdelu w dosyć nietypowym dla niej stylu - po prostu weszła, nie kopiąc drzwi ani nic. Nie chciała robić kolejnej boruty. - O, cześć Lobo - jako pierwsza zauważyła ją właścicielka nieruchomości. Pomachała i przyjacielsko uśmiechnęła do dziewczyny. Zabójczyni odwzajemniła lekko uśmiech. Zaczęła jednak mocno przeczesywać pomieszczenie wzrokiem. - Hej, Smerfie, kogoś szukasz? - rzekła ironicznie demonica. - Tak, jednej z waszych dz*wek, która mi pomogła w jednej sprawie...o, jest! - wskazała na jedną z pracownic schodzącą ze sceny. Szybko podeszła do kobiety i chwilę ją zagadała, po czym wręczyła jej lekko napuchniętą kopertę z pieniędzmi. - Zasłużyłaś - powiedziała Lobo. - Gdyby nie twoje informacje, dalej byśmy sk**wiela szukali. - Spoko - odparła pracownica. - Jakby co, czasem będę odwiedzać rejony Carorell i Peterson, więc zawsze jestem do dyspozycji. - I to lubię! - zasalutowała na pożegnanie kobiecie. Zabójczyni idąc, tak bardzo skupiła się na wyjściu, że nie zauważyła, jak jej ręka niebezpiecznie zbliża się do kieliszka. Pech chciał, że kieliszek strącony od razu upadł na podłogę, rozbijając się na setki kawałków. - Ech, no pięknie - Baldanderce opadły ręce na ten moment. - Sorka, jeśli wam zniszczyłam szyk w szkle-- - Nie musisz się martwić - zaśmiała się Vellox. - Właśnie mieliśmy o jeden za dużo, to teraz chociaż wyrównałaś. Proszę cię tylko, byś po sobie posprzątała. - Jasne, gdzie trzymacie miotły? - Cienista Istota wskazała na drzwi tuż przy barku. Dziewczyna bez namysłu od razu się tam skierowała. Nie należała do osób, które by uciekały od tak błahych spraw. Szybko posprząta i wróci do domu. Zbliżając się do drzwi, poczuła dziwny zapach oraz usłyszała nieartykułowane dźwięki, jakby coś skrzypiało. - Macie tu jakieś szczury albo... martwe szczury? - spytała się niebieskoskóra z ciekawości. - Nie, a skąd takie podejrzenia? - zdziwiła się właścicielka. - A nie wiem, tak jakoś - uspokoiła się, po czym nacisnęła klamkę. Tak szybko, jak otworzyła drzwi od kanciapy, tak szybko runęła w długą z wrzaskiem z gardła. Po drodze poślizgnęła się o jeden z większych kawałków szkła, wpadając ręką o rozbite okruchy, raniąc przy tym wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Dziewczyna się tym zbytnio nie przyjmowała, choć nie mogła tak dotknąć ręką twarzy, by wstrzymać od wymiotów, gdy miała całą we szkle. Wyciągała kawałek po kawałku, trzęsąc się cała i klnąc przy tym. Trójka przyjaciół patrzyło się na Baldanderkę jak na wariatkę....tyle że taką nieznaną w ich terminie wariatkę. Wiedzieli, że przez niektóre swe poglądy zachowuje się czasem dziwacznie, ale w takim razie co mogła zobaczyć w zwykłym schowku na przyrządy do sprzątania? - Ee, Lobo? - spytał się smok zdziwiony. - Coś się stało? - K**wa, coś się stało, COŚ SIĘ STAŁO?! - dziewczyna nie panowała nad emocjami. - Ja pie**olę, nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę! Sorka, Vellox, nie sprzątnę ci tego, nie jestem w stanie....ja pie**olę...nie, nie, nie, nie, ja tego nie widziałam, ja tego K**WA NIE WIDZIAŁAM! - Ej, ogarnij się i powiedz, co zobaczyłaś?! - zirytowała się toperzyca. - Spójrz sama.... - ciężko przełknęła ślinę, choć wiedziała, że to nie zatrzyma „pędzącego pociągu” z jej wnętrznościami. - To w...twoich klimatach.... - Hę? - zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej na taką odpowiedź. - Ja pie**olę to wszystko, sora, ja to wszystko pie**olę. Moja noga już tu nigdy nie stanie, NIGDY. Ja pie**olę, muszę zadzwonić do psychiatry, psychologa, psychiatryka, k**wa, nie wiem! Ja to pie**olę, ja się stąd zmywam! Mówiąc to wyszła dynamicznie otwierając drzwi z burdelu. Z okna przyjaciele zauważyli, że dziewczyna nagle staje, łapie się ręką za usta, po czym nagle zaczyna biec przed siebie. Chwilę jeszcze tak stali/siedzieli, dopóki Salai nie wytrzymała i postanowiła zajrzeć do schowka. Nie zdążyła, gdyż z niego wyszli....Strange i Przemek. On z rozpiętym rozporkiem i koszulą w nieładzie, ona - z rozwiązanym gorsetem i lekko zsuniętymi spodniami. Salai na ten widok parsknęła śmiechem, Serek jedynie co powiedział pod nozdrzami to „o k**wa”, a Vellox tylko zmieszana się gapiła na parkę. *** - Uuuuhuhuuu, ostroo - pisnął wilk. - Widziałam wiele...naprawdę wiele...nawet twoje zakichane pornole... - Oglądałaś? - wilk zrobił minę Lenny’ego. - Nie! To znaczy jakieś milisekundy, bo ty CWELU zapominałeś wyciągać płytę przed wyłączeniem odtwarzacza! - Yhyhy, teraz to się nauczyłem. - Ale tamto....tamto...TAMTO.... - dziewczyna odruchowo rzuciła się do miski. - Jaka pozycja? - znów wilk zrobił wyżej wymienioną minę, a Undy tylko szturchnął go łokciem, kręcąc do niego głową. - Nie wiem....on ją z przodu, na stojąco... - Lobo nie wytrzymała i od razu zbełtała się do miski. - Ech, no to nici z seksu - spojrzał się porozumiewawczo TLO do Undy’ego, lecz ten nie ogarnął do końca aluzji. Horacy zdziwił się natomiast, że i on ma kosmate myśli. Chyba zbyt często ze sobą przebywają. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures